Josh Miller
Josh Miller is one of the main characters of Desperate Schoolboys. A troubled young man, Josh serves as one of the protagonists and titular characters of the series, as his past, relationships, secrets and troubles are explored throughout the series. Following the shocking murder of his friend James, Josh and his remaining best friends reunite to try and make sense of the tragedy, all the while trying to cope with their own personal woes. As he strives to uphold a popular reputation amongst the school's community, Josh deals with being secretly homosexual, and travels the distance from denial to acceptance, only to find that after the hardships of having to come out to those around him, another challenge awaits him: that of finding someone to love. 'Biography' 'Early Life' Josh is a student at Wiksteria High, close friends with the other members of his group: Rena, Ben, Joe and James. However James is mysteriosuly killed over the summer. ("Pilot") 'Season 1' Josh is considered a 'player' at school, making out with several girls. He is pushed by his father to be popular with the girls, however he later reads a gay porn magazine in secret. ("Pilot") Josh is met by Liz, when he tries to skip school. He persuades her to come with him and the two bond. He then agrees to let her turor him. However Ben sees them flirting in the library and feels betrayed, due his known feelings for Liz. ("Conscious Decisions") To make up for his betrayl Josh organises a day out, so Ben will talk to Liz. However he fails to do so, and comes across rather geeky. Josh tells Ben to give up and Ben later sees Josh and Liz making out. ("Partners in Crime") Liz began to develop strong feelings for Josh, telling her best friend Katie about him. However Val warned her to beware because Josh was a known player. Liz later saw Val and Josh making out. ("Worthy of Belief") As Josh and Val prepared to have sex, to Val's horror, Josh failed to get an errection. Josh told her that it was because Val wasn't attractive enough and that he no longer wanted to see her. Val didn't buy this, saying she knew that Josh didn't really care about her and she wasn't like one of his suckers who belived he loved them, but their relationship was consistent. Josh told her to leave him alone however Val swore to uncover what he was hiding. ("Seeking the Door") Josh appologised to Liz, but she didn't accept it. Val continued to look around for Josh's secret, believing she got closer when she found out that the school 'player' was still a virgin. Bob continued to pressure Josh into scoring with the girls. ("Papa Said") Josh told Liz his secret that he was gay. She told him that she understood. However Val overheard them. ("All for the Best") When there is a fire at Wiksteria High, Josh went to rescue Val and Liz, who were trapped in a classroom. Val agreed not to tell his secret. ("Burning Bridges") Josh began hanging around with Katie, Liz, Val and Kimo. However Val wasn't happy with Liz's return and told everyone to choose between them. They chose Liz. ("You Meddling Kids") Josh and Kimo bullied Paddy for being gay, Josh joining in to look cool. Liz confronted him and told him to appologise. Josh did so but snapped at Paddy that he should try to fit in. Josh was arrested for the murder of Rudolfo. ("Domination") Josh told his secret to Ben. And Liz urged him to tell people. Josh was let out of prison as the real killing was Justine. Josh rejoined his old group who all accepted his newself. However when he got home, Bob, threw him out. ("The Truth Comes Out, Part 1"), ("The Truth Comes Out, Part 2") 'Season 2 After being thrown out by his father, Josh roams the streets with his belongings when he sees someone on the other side of the road. He then runs into Ben. He explains his current situation to him and Ben offers for Josh to stay at his house for a while. He happily accepts. When Josh arrives at the Ashdale household, he is warmly welcomed by Walter and Lydia, however, the latter makes the situation awkward by asking Josh to help around the house. Later, after school, Josh heads to his new home, but runs into the guy he saw the other week, Andrew. The two introduce each other and Josh explains he's having money issues, so Andrew offers him a job at his shop. ("Forever Reforming") As Josh continues to live at the Ashdale household, he and Ben soon discover how much of a bad idea it was when they begin to clash about the tiniest things. Later on, Josh is present when he and his friends gather to meet Ben's new girlfriend, Emma Swift. However, the gathering is ruined when some unexpected guests arrive. When this event finished, Josh, Joe and Renato are all left with a bad impression of Emma. He tries to persuade his friends not to tell Ben their thoughts on Emma, but he is eventually forced to. The next day, Josh and Ben continue to argue about petty things. This leads them both to agree they need some space, so Josh agrees to move out. Josh calls Andrew for some shifts so he can start paying rent. ("Sorrow is Forgiven, Not Forgotten") Whilst working at Andrew's shop, Josh manages to get his friend, Katie, a job there too. When Andrew helps her put away stock, Josh notices him flirt with her, upsetting him. After confessing her feelings for Andrew, Val points out that he's gay, leading her to test him and ask if he like musicals or fashion. Confused, Josh and Andrew wonder what she's doing, but she doesn't reply. Katie then realizes as she watches Josh and Andrew talk that they're smitten. ("My Girlfriend, the Bitch") Josh attempts to reconcile with his father by calling him, however, when he asks if he can move back, Bob hangs up. A saddened Josh goes to work and is visibly upset. Andrew asks what's wrong, so he explains what happened. Andrew attempts to make Josh feel better by assuring him everything will be okay. The next day, Josh returns to work much happier, but feels guilty about living with the Ashdales'. Andrew offers for Josh to stay at his apartment and Josh cheerfully accepts, believing he has a chance with his employer. After moving out of Ben's house, Josh arrives at Andrew's apartment with his suitcases. ("Wanting for Everything") After Ben was attacked, Josh visits him in the hospital. Now living at Andrew's apartment, Josh wakes up to the pleasant surprise of a cooked breakfast. Josh thanks Andrew for the gesture and then the latter insists Josh make dinner in the evening. During dinner, Andrew discusses Josh's homosexuality and he comforts him about his "father situation". Andrew then reveals that his mother died when he was sixteen so he dropped out of college and started living alone. After dinner, Andrew receives a call from someone. Josh overhears the conversation and hears Andrew refer to someone as "honey", upsetting him deeply. It's revealed the person on the other end is Val. ("Binding Affairs") After Ben is released from the hospital after his attack, Josh and his friends throw a surprise party for him. Josh decides to invite Andrew to the party, and he happily accepts. Later, at he party, Josh is introduced to Rena's birth parents and Andrew meets Rena. Even later into the party, Josh tries to make a move on Andrew, but he backs away in disgust. A confused Josh asks why he isn't interested in him, so Andrew reveals that they are half-brothers. However, this conversation quickly comes to an end when Ben punches Josh in the face, assuming he pushed him down the stairs. ("Boo!") Josh returns to his apartment and packs up his belongings, ready to move out. Andrew tries to stop him, but Josh insists on leaving as he was lied to. Later on, having cooled down, Josh finds Andrew and demands answers. Andrew explains about his mother and their father, but Josh still wonders why he lied. Andrew tells him that he needed someone to like him, and he wasn't sure Josh would. Josh feels sympathetic and forgives his brother. However, its later revealed that Andrew is deceiving Josh when he visits Val and they discuss their plans together. Unaware of his brother's betrayal, Josh agrees to move back in with Andrew. ("The Search Party's Over") During dinner, Andrew reveals that he wants to meet his father and says it'd be good for Josh to make amends with him. After slight hesitation, Josh reluctantly agrees to visit his father. When they visit Bob's house, Josh becomes nervous, but Andrew helps him through it. Bob answers the door to his son and they awkwardly greet each other. When Bob asks who Andrew is, Josh reveals he's his son. Later on, the three of them chat. Bob offers for Josh to move back home, as he's missed him. A happy Josh accepts. Bob then offers for Andrew to move in too. Josh later unpacks his belongings in his old bedroom. ("King of the Castle") As Val and Andrew discuss their plans about Josh, to gain Bob's trust and cause them both to lose everything they have, Josh sees them from afar. He doesn't hear what they're talking about, but becomes suspicious that Andrew is involved with Val. Josh confronts Val and asks how she knows Andrew. She claims not to know of his and Andrew's relation, and then explains that they met at a youth club and they're now dating. Val then offers a truce and Josh agrees, however, when he turns away, Val glares at him evilly. ("When God's Back is Turned") As Andrew unpacks a few things into his new room, he's approached by Josh, who questions him about Val. Andrew attempts to play dumb, but Josh reveals his knowledge and demands to know the truth. Andrew tells him he wants money that he feels he's entitled to, however, this is overheard by Bob, who throws Andrew out, disowning him. Andrew later visits to collect his belongings when Bob is out. Josh asks if he ever felt guilty, and Andrew states he did, but he was very jealous of Josh's life. Josh torments Andrew slightly, enraging him. Later on, after revealing they were caught, Andrew plans with Val to kill Josh. ("It Just Never Ends") During Josh's birthday, the class at his school sing to him, but this is interrupted when Andrew and Val arrive in the classroom, armed with guns. Josh and the class are taken hostage and the two hostage takers call the police, demanding money from each parent or their child will be killed. Meanwhile, another shooting is going on in the school, causing no evacuation to happen, confusing Josh and Joe. When an hour comes, Val demands that Josh be shot. Andrew is hesitant as the police already gathered the money, but Val insists he die. As Andrew prepares to shoot Josh, Joe saves his life, but then Val corners the two friends. Andrew prepares to shoot Josh again, but gunshots from the school are heard, confusing everyone. When they prepare to shoot Josh a third time, the other shooters enter the room and shoot Andrew. Josh, Joe, Val and others manage to escape. As they escape, they run into Erwin, who confesses to killing Val. As he prepares to shoot them both, he is killed by a police officer, who takes the boys to safety. ("One Fell Swoop") Following the tragic event, Josh becomes depressed. Mary finds him and attempts to comfort him. However, Josh, having seen his brother get killed, seems to not cheer up. Mary then tries to cheer Josh up by stating what happened wasn't his fault. She then takes him to play tennis, claiming its a good way to relieve anger and sadness. As they play, Josh becomes very upset and starts hitting the balls with immense power. He hits one ball so hard it flies over to another court, hitting a person. Josh apologizes to him and they introduce themselves to each other. The boy is revealed to be called Dean, and they seem to get along straight away, much to Mary's delight. ("Hail Mary") Dean decides to throw a party to get to know people, however, he invites everyone except Josh, who is greatly upset. Josh ponders why he wasn't invited, and comes to the conclusion that Dean is afraid he'd say no, comparing himself to the "pretty girl who doesn't get invited to the prom". He then decides to get to know Dean closer, so pairs him up with him for a project. As they do their assignment, Dean reveals his frustration over the fact he was forced to do it by the teachers. He then adds that he's missing his brother's play, which upsets him. Josh feels guilty. Whilst at a lake for their assignment, Josh senses Dean is uncomfortable, so bluntly asks why he wasn't invited. Dean reveals that its because Josh is gay and then reveals that he is gay too and he likes him. The two smile at each other. ("A Spot of Bother") Josh arranges a date with Dean at a restaurant. They arrange to meet their so Bob doesn't see them together. However, Bob enters and wonders who Josh was talking to on the phone. He lies and says it was just friends, stating he'll be going out later. Later on, Josh visits a store to buy aspirin, but notices some condoms on the side. As the cashier turns away, Josh attempts to steal some, but he's caught by a police officer. An embarrassed Josh then puts the condoms back on the shelf as the cashier and police officer give him judgemental looks. Even later, after their date, Dean walks Josh to his house, stating he had fun. As they kiss goodnight, Bob opens the door and sees them. He is clearly awkward but attempts to be happy for his son and his new boyfriend. ("Who You Really Are, Part 1") The next morning, Dean comments how "cool" Bob was about them the night before, Josh agrees. This then prompts Dean to wanting Josh to meet his father, stating they'll get along. As they prepare to meet Dean's father, he reiterates that they're going to get along great, Josh agrees. Dean brings Josh to his father, and as they're about to greet each other, Josh and Dean's father are stopped with horror as they recognize each other. Dean's father is the policeman that caught Josh stealing condoms. Dean's dad remarks that he now knows why he needed the condoms. Josh is left in a very awkward situation and Dean holds his hand to comfort him. ("Who You Really Are, Part 2") Season 3 As Josh and Dean make their way to school for the first time together, Dean asks Josh around for dinner to make up for the previous night. Josh agrees, hoping to give a better impression to Dean's father, Adam. During dinner, Josh and Adam discuss the latter's profession, the police force, and Dean discovers that Josh was framed for murder, something Adam laughs at. However, the happy dinner is soon ruined when an officer arrives at the house and arrests Adam. The next day Josh visits dean and learns Adam was arrested for murder, but both of them agree that he's innocent. Josh accompanies Dean to the police station, but waits outside as the latter talks to his father. After the meeting, Dean recruits Josh to help him free his father from jail. The two visit Captain Marius and confront him about Adam, however, he refuses to say anything on the matter, so they both decide to visit the scene of the crime. When they arrive at the scene of the crime, they begin to search the taped off area. Josh doesn't think they'll find any evidence as the police would have already collected it, however, they end up finding a bloody police badge, and Dean remembers that Marius wasn't wearing a badge. Josh and Dean both visit Adam in prison and tell him that they found a bloody police badge at the scene of the crime, claiming it to be Marius's. Adam compliments their discovery. Later, the two show the evidence to a police officer, but they're told it proves nothing. As they try to take the evidence back, they have it confiscated from them and they're told to leave the investigation to the police. Josh comforts Dean and tells him that if his father is innocent then he won't be convicted, as the truth always comes out. However, they're soon interrupted by some officers who arrive claiming five people have been found murdered, and they believe it to be connected to the drug gang case. Josh and Dean are approached by a mysterious man who claims to have knowledge that could help Adam's innocence be proven. He tells them to meet him under a bridge at nightfall. The two arrive when planned and talk to the man, who was part of the gang that got killed. He reveals that they were blackmailing Marius, which is why he killed them. Before he leaves, he gives them a tape. When they watch it, its revealed that Marius was corrupt and took money from the gang that was murdered. Josh and Dean continue to watch over the tape and they discuss how they'll use it against Marius. Knowing the police will confiscate it from them, they decide to confront Marius head on. When the two arrive at Marius's house to show him the tape, the captain attempts to destroy it, only to learn that it was a copy of the original. They then demand that Adam is released from jail immediately. Marius sticks to his word and releases Adam from his cell with the two teens present. Adam tells the boys that he's proud of them and then they leave the station together. Season 4 Season 5''' Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Schoolboys Category:LGBT Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Josh's family